


Haircut

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, and is really excited about it, but not for long, cody is jealous, fluffy fluff, obi wan is all proper, rex gets a hair cut, right up until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex gets a haircut and just wants to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fluff I apparently had to write thanks to [this.](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/143278362169/butim-justjedi-kristsune-butim-justharry) I have never written for Clone Wars, and I have never written poly before, so please be kind. Shout out to my ever patient beta Lemon. Please feel free to visit on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com)

“Cody! Come ‘ere! I just got my hair cut! You gotta come feel this!” Rex just barely keeps from yelling as he runs into Cody’s bunk. He stops dead as soon as he sees General Kenobi standing next to Cody who put his head in his hand. 

“Oh General, sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were here, I’ll ah.. I’ll just be going then,” Rex flushed from his neck right up to his newly shorn hairline. 

“Oh no, don’t let me intrude,” Kenobi said with a small smirk, “I wouldn’t dream of interrupting a gathering of this caliber.” His smile turned a bit somber when he added, “I do remember the feeling, though it’s been quite some time since either Anakin or I was a padawan” 

Rex felt like he might regret all of his short life decisions very soon but went on ahead anyway, “If you would like to feel it again, you are welcome to give it a go.” 

Cody looked up in shock at the offer, he had known about Rex’s ongoing crush on the General for a long time. Doesn’t help that Cody’s crush was just as bad. 

Kenobi looked up at Rex with an unreadable look on his face, “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

Cody actually answered first, “Not at all sir, he does this every time he gets a haircut, I can hold out a little longer.” 

“Well if you insist,” Kenobi said as he pulled off his gloves and walked towards Rex. He cannot even recall when the last time he saw the General without his gloves on. This war was going on too kriffing long. He looks over at Cody who has the most interesting mix of excited and jealous written all over his face. Rex actually wishes he could take a holo of it just to tease him later. 

Rex turns back to Obi-wan just as he reaches for his hair he looks Rex in the eyes, “Are you sure this is okay?”

Rex swallows audibly, “Yes sir, perfectly so.” 

“I think you can call me Obi-wan at this point Rex.”

“Yes s- Obi-wan. I’d like that.”

Obi-wan smiles and finally runs his hand over Rex’s hair. Rex’s eyes close under their own volition. He tries to not lean into the touch but is pretty sure he’s unsuccessful. 

This is an entirely different sensation than anytime Cody has touched him. Cody’s hands always felt like home, so sure and comforting. But this felt like electricity was running through his entire body. Buzzing from the top of his head down to his toes and all the way back up. Goosebumps break out on his arms. If joining back with the Force after you die is anything like this, count Rex in. He thinks he would love to feel like this forever. He should convince Cody to cut his hair just so he can feel it too.

The next thing he notices was Cody loudly clearing his throat. Rex’s eyes fly open to see the General much closer than he remembered and blushing a wonderful shade of red. 

“You were, uhh... projecting,” Kenobi stutters out. Rex has never seen him this flustered before.

“Yeah. I’ll say, I could practically feel it from here,” Cody grumbles.

Rex would glare at him if he could find the strength to look away from Obi-wan. 

“Ahh sorry about that sir.” 

He tries to back away, but Obi-wan, apparently recovering quickly, brings his hand down to Rex’s jaw and adds, “Don’t be, I now have all the confirmation I needed.” He leans in the rest of the way to kiss Rex lightly on the lips. It doesn’t last long because then adds, “Now I can feel you from here Cody, come on over. I’ve known for a while that the two of you come as a matched set.”

This was not the evening Rex was expecting, but he did get more hair petting, amongst other things, and he was right, he never did want it to end.


End file.
